Behind Closed Doors
by Adalind
Summary: Lester may have met his match in the bedroom. WARNING for explicit slash. I'm editing this fic & trying to finish it. C3 & 4 have been pulled for the moment as I do a re-write. It will fit in with my Ranger/Anthony/Bailey universe.C1 & 2 are now redone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story contains explicit slash. If the thought of two hot Merry Men in bed together doesn't get you going, then I suggest that you refrain from reading this story. Rangeman, Ranger and Lester and Bobby et al belong to JE. The rest is all mine. This is an edited re-post of a previously published fic. I've had a few new ideas and this story will fit into my Better the Devil/Reality Bites/Tee'd Off universe. Oh, and as it's one of my fics, do expect some angst along the way.

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter One**

I washed the shampoo out of my long brown hair, and watched as the suds slipped down my toned body and disappeared down the drain. This was my first Friday night off in weeks and I was going to hit the town, get a little drunk and pick up some hot piece of ass. Blonde, brunette, tall or short, I didn't care as long as I got laid. Hell, Lester Santos had a reputation to uphold.

As it was, it had been nearly two weeks since I last got lucky. Two fucking weeks of agony, it felt like my balls were gonna explode. There was no way in hell that I could go out in this state; guess I'd have to fix that problem myself.

I grabbed the shower gel off the shelf and squeezed a generous amount onto my palm. The gel sild easily over my chest and quickly turned into bubbles. I scooped a handful of suds off my abs and soaped up my now hard cock.

Shit, it had been too long and I wasn't gonna last. I gripped my thick shaft tighter and pumped faster, making my knees go weak. I reached out with my free hand to brace myself against the shower wall and groaned loudly as I came, splashing hot cum over the marble wall in front of me.

The hot water felt good as it pounded against my skin; I quickly rinsed off, and remembered to wash away any evidence from the tiles. I knew too well from past experiences just how difficult it was to remove once it had dried.

Grabbing a plush towel from the rack I swiftly wrapped it around my lean hips and padded out into my open plan living room, leaving my hair lose and free to drip water down my body and onto the hard wood floor.

A few of us were going to a new rock club on the other side of town, and I wanted to dress to impress. I'd gotten new leather pants, a tight black fish net top, and some fantastic black titanium jewellery for my body piercings, just for the occasion.

The new bars for my nipples, navel and cock were sitting in a box on the coffee table, and it made the most sense to change them now rather than later. I took the plain steel rings out of my nipples and unscrewed one end of a new bar. It slid easily behind my left nipple and was a perfect fit. As I started to screw the ball back on it slipped from my damp fingers, hit the floor, and rolled under the couch. Shit.

I dropped to my knees and peered under the sofa. Damn, I couldn't see a fucking thing. I slid my hand under and groped around amongst the dust bunnies, hoping to find the tiny metal ball. The phrase needle in a haystack sprang to mind.

The lift on the far side of the room whirred into life and travelled up from the second floor. It was Bobby; we'd planned to go to the club together. We both lived out on Stark in a converted warehouse that contained all sorts of Rangeman's dodgy shit, and also a back up command centre. The place looked abandoned, but it was really a fortress and only a handful of guys even knew that it existed.

Bobby hauled to old cargo style elevator doors open, walked into the lounge area and shot me a baffled look."What the hell are you doing, Les?"

"I lost one of my balls," I replied.

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"No, you idiot. For my piercing, the fucking things rolled under the couch."

"Move," he said, as he shoved me aside and pushed the couch out of the way. Why didn't I think of that?

He dropped down on his hands and knees and scrutinized the bare boards for a few seconds. "There!" he exclaimed, picking up the tiny bit of titanium and placing it in my outstretched palm.

"Thanks, bro." I stood up and went back to fixing my nipple piercing while Bobby pushed the couch back into place. He was clean-shaven tonight, and with his hair in tight cornrows the three silver hoops he had in each ear stood out against his dark skin.

His ripped jeans were faded, and the tight white tank top he was wearing showed off his muscular body to perfection. He stood about two inches taller than me and carried a bit more muscle too. He looked hot tonight, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was gay, I wouldn't stand a chance of getting laid. We'd been to the gay clubs together in New York a few times when we both had the same weekend off work, and the guys just threw themselves at him. I usually ended up with the not so attractive best friend.

Bobby's sexual orientation was pretty much a secret at Rangeman. Ranger and Tank knew, but that was about it. It wasn't that the guys would mind, more like poor Bobby was still happy to stay in the closet. Then again, I wasn't much better myself. I was happily Bi, or more like I'd fuck anything pretty, but I certainly didn't brag about it. My reputation as a ladies' man was more of a long running smokescreen than anything else.

I think Bobby was looking for that special someone, while I was more than happy to continue looking for that special someone for a night. And tonight, as we were on home turf, I was after chicks. As long as she had her own place I didn't care. The standard Rangeman policy was that we weren't allowed to bring dates back to the Haywood building unless they were cleared by Ranger. To my knowledge, the only date that ever went back there was Steph. But over here at the warehouse, shit, even Steph didn't know this place existed. I had to find a woman with her own place or stump up for a hotel, there was no two ways about it.

I was lost in my musings and so busy messing with my piercing that it took me a second to catch on to the fact that Bobby was staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a cheeky grin. "See something you like, Brown?"

Bobby smiled. "I'd like you better with some clothes on, bro. We're gonna be late."

"Like you care," I teased. "I'm the one missing out on all the decent pussy."

He rolled his eyes. Damn, he had that down as well as Steph. "Will you give that here," he ordered, gesturing for the small ball. I pouted a little but handed it to him.

"Knock it off Les," he chided as he practically yanked me to him by my left nipple.

"Ow! Watch the flesh, man," I bitched.

"Baby," he teased as he deftly fixed the end onto the bar. He picked up the next bar and swiftly repeated the process with the other nipple.

I removed the rings from either side of my belly button and got the first bar fixed in place. The second was trickier, and Bobby growled in frustration, snatching it out of my hand. He dropped to his knees in front of me, his breath warm on my rapidly cooling skin. I shivered, and he laughed.

He fitted the bar in place and ran his fingers over the small lumps that now graced my flat belly. "Pretty," he whispered as he trailed his nails over the light scattering of hairs that vanished into the top of the towel. There was a gleam of mischief in his eyes and he put his hands on my hips. "You want help with that last one?"

"I…" I was lost for words.

"Let me help," Bobby murmured as he tugged the towel from around my waist and tossed it behind him onto the couch. He grasped the head of my cock in his hand and held the ring still while he popped the bead out with his free hand and removed it. I closed my eyes and bit back a moan when he carefully slid the new bar through the tip of my shaft. I could feel myself growing hard and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

Bobby chuckled and tugged gently on the bar once he had finished. "Man, that's so hot," he breathed. "Makes me want to reach right out and suck on it."

Jesus fucking Christ! "Damn it Bobby, stop teasing me," I groaned.

"Who said I was teasing?" he said with a roguish grin. His tongue darted out and licked the cool metal that impaled my cock and instinctively my hands reached down to cradle the back of his head, holding him in place.

"I thought we were going out?" I murmured.

"I've got a better idea," he mumbled as he sucked the head of my dick into his warm, wet mouth.

"Fucking Hell," I whispered. Bobby gave good head; in fact he gave the most amazing blowjobs on the planet.

Stay in or go out? I asked myself.

Bobby reached down to squeeze my balls as he slid more of my length into his mouth, and my libido took over and decided that we weren't going out tonight, after all.

His actions were amazing, and every nerve ending in my body felt like it was on fire. I'd just cum in the shower, but I could feel another orgasm slowly building. He took me higher and higher, and just when I felt like I couldn't take any more, my orgasm shuddered through my body. He milked my cock dry with his mouth and licked away any trace of cum with his tongue.

"Wow," I whispered as I let go of him. I felt light headed and swayed slightly on my feet. Bobby caught hold of my forearms to steady me and got to his feet.

He smiled and touched his lips to mine. I bit down gently on his lower lip and brushed my hand over the large bulge in his jeans. He moaned into my mouth, and I squeezed his dick through the rough fabric while deepening the kiss.

We broke apart, breathing heavily, and when I finally managed to speak, my voice was husky. "I think we need to continue this somewhere else."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he whispered.

I nodded and led him into my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us.

Bobby reached out and placed my hand on his crotch, and I pressed the flat of my palm against his body, making him groan. I fisted my free hand in the front of his tank top and pulled him flush against me. "I want you now," I demanded.

His breath hitched in his throat, and he ground his erection against my hand. "I want you too," he said with a grin. He pulled away and peeled off his skin-tight top, casually dropping it on the floor. His muscles rippled with the movement, and I had to touch him. I ran my hands over his abs, and he moaned in appreciation. Dropping to my knees in front of him, I undid the first button on his jeans. I licked and kissed the small patch of skin that I had just revealed, and Bobby laced his fingers in my hair.

"Please," he begged.

I popped the second button of his fly and exposed the tip of his engorged cock. With one hand I cupped his tight ass while I massaged his balls with the other. I gently touched my lips to his dick and licked away the pre-cum that had appeared.

"Damn it, man," Bobby gritted out.

I laughed and undid the last two buttons of his fly, freeing his cock from its tight confines. He shucked his jeans and used his hold on my hair to pull my mouth back to his dick. I sucked him into my mouth and swirled my tongue over his length. He was huge, and I hoped to hell I would be able to walk in the morning. The last time he fucked me I walked funny for two days.

Shit, I was getting hard again just thinking about that. Every now and then Bobby and I hooked up, but it must have been over a year since we last fell into bed together.

I looked up at Bobby; his eyes were closed and his breathing erratic. I let his shaft slip from my mouth, and his eyes flew open in surprise.

"Stop teasing me, Santos," he growled.

Maintaining eye contact, I slid my index finger into my mouth and sucked on it. Bobby groaned. When my finger was wet enough I slid his cock back into my mouth and rubbed the tip of my finger over his tight hole. I swiftly slid my finger inside him up to the knuckle, taking more in him into my mouth at the same time.

Bobby swore and pulled hard on my hair, forcing his dick into my throat. I buried my finger in him to the hilt and pressed on his prostate. He groaned loudly as he came, his entire body shuddered and he sprayed the back of my throat with his cum. I swallowed it all down and slowly eased his cock out of my mouth and my finger from inside him.

I sat back on my heels and looked up at him towering over me. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and looked well and truly sated.

"I forgot how good you were at that," he murmured.

"I learned from the best," I said with a grin.

"True," he replied as he helped me off the floor. He pulled me flush against him and looked into my eyes, "I've missed your blow jobs, and I've missed having you in my bed. Let me fuck you, please."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "How can I say no?" I whispered.

"I hope you have condoms," Bobby said.

I laughed, "You're asking me if I have condoms? Hell, man you should know by now that I've always got condoms. I buy them in bulk."

"You are a slut, Lester Santos," he teased.

I shrugged, "So I like sex; there's nothing wrong with that."

"Speaking of sex," he commented, "I think you need to get that cute ass of yours in bed before I drag you there by your hair."

"Jeez, man. Chill will you," I joked as I shoved the comforter aside, climbed onto the middle of the bed, and settled back against the pillows. Bobby stripped, slid onto the bed and crawled his way up my body until we were pressed groin to groin. I wrapped my legs around his narrow hips and he dipped his head down to suck on my nipple.

He flicked his tongue over the piercing and bit down gently. I moaned and dug my nails into his shoulders as he tugged sharply on my other nipple with his fingers.

He rocked his hips against mine, crushing our cocks between us, and I gasped at the sensations coursing through my body.

"Please," I begged.

"Please what?" he mumbled against my chest.

"Fuck me now."

"Are you sure?" he teased.

"Yes, damn it," I growled.

Bobby laughed and moved away to rummage in my nightstand drawer for lube and a condom. He dropped the small foil packet on the pillow and yanked me down the bed by my hips. He settled between my thighs and squeezed a large drop of lube onto his finger.

The cold gel against my skin made me shiver and arch my back off the bed. Bobby placed his hand on my stomach to hold me firmly in place and slid his finger inside me. I groaned at the sensations he was causing, and he gave me a sultry smile

"Relax," he whispered as he worked his finger in and out of me to loosen me up for his cock

"I don't usually let anyone…" I choked out, as he cut my words off with a passionate kiss.

He pulled away slightly and looked at me. "Just me?"

"Just you. I'm no one's bitch but yours," I murmured. "I always like to top guys, but you, you do something to me that I can't explain; I'm putty in your hands, babe."

He rested his head on my chest. "Wow, I'm honoured, I didn't know…"

"Kiss me Bobby, and then fuck me," I begged.

He bit my neck gently and sucked the skin into his mouth, marking me, and I reached down and tugged on his hard dick. "Please, I need you," I gasped.

He kissed me again, plundering my mouth with his tongue and tugged on my nipple, making me writhe beneath him.

"You move too much," he growled. "Do I have to tie you down?"

"No," I choked out. "You can do that next time."

"Promises, promises," he purred. "I forgot what a very bad boy you are."

He sat back on his knees and ripped the condom packet open. I watched, transfixed as he rolled the condom down his shaft. Slowly, he eased the tip into my tight opening and we both moaned in pleasure.

"Man, you feel so good," Bobby said as he eased more of his thick length into me. He grasped my hips and tilted them up to improve the angle, sliding in another couple of inches. I fisted my hands in the sheets and closed my eyes. Fuck, this felt amazing.

With one final thrust he slid all the way in. I let out a rapid stream of Spanish and shifted my legs so they were resting on his shoulders. That sudden move forced him in deeper and he swore under his breath.

Without any warning he slid almost out of me and thrust back in again, hard. I wrapped my hand around my cock and squeezed and tugged in time to Bobby's movements. Shit, I was so turned on, and I wasn't gonna last very long. The pressure on my prostate was exquisite and I was painfully hard. I needed relief before I passed out from the pleasure of it all.

Bobby pounded into me and I knew by the look in his eyes that he was close too. He was covered in sweat, and his muscles rippled as he pistoned in and out of me. He'd never looked more beautiful. He threw his head back and groaned my name as he came. His orgasm pushed me over the edge, and I joined him in release. I came hard, shooting thick cum over my abs and chest. Stars flashed before my eyes.

I lowered my legs and Bobby collapsed on top of me. He slid up my body, smearing my cum over us both and kissed me lazily. He toyed with my hair, twined it around his fingers, and I sighed in contentment.

"You are one amazing fuck, Lester Santos," he murmured against my lips.

"You're not bad yourself," I teased.

"Not bad?" he pouted. "Is that it, not bad?"

I smiled. "I was gonna say, 'God damn fucking amazing,' but I don't want to massage that ego of yours too much."

"Bitch," he growled. "By the time I'm through with you, you won't be able to walk for a week. I'm gonna make you scream my name and beg for more."

"Promise?" I whispered.

"Yeah Les, that's a promise," he said as he kissed me again.

Damn, I could get used to this…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This Chapter contains graphic slash and elements of S &M. If this will offend you then please do not read any further.

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter Two**

Bobby was still in my bed this morning, his warm body spooning me from behind when his watch alarm went off at 7 a.m. He'd groaned and pulled me tighter to him, ignoring the beeping coming from his wrist.

I dozed off again and woke momentarily when he dropped a quick kiss on my cheek. He'd whispered that he was in charge this weekend, so he needed to head across town, but he'd see me later on if I didn't have any plans.

I'd forgotten that this was his weekend on shift. Ranger, Tank, Bobby and I worked a one weekend in four in rotation unless we were working on a big case.

It was nearly noon when I dragged my ass out of bed and into the shower. My body ached in all the right places, and I glanced at my reflection in the vanity mirror. Damn, I looked well and truly fucked, and in all honesty I had been, too. I hadn't had that much fun in a long time. I guess I'd forgotten just how good Bobby made me feel. Why had it been eighteen months since we last ended up in bed together? After last night I was left feeling that it was something that we should certainly do on a more regular basis.

I towelled off and wiped the steam from the mirror, looking at my reflection again, thinking about Bobby, the cheeky bastard! I had a huge hickey on my neck. Shit, I was gonna get so much crap from the guys over that. I was gonna give Mr. Brown a piece of my mind when I saw him later. What the hell had he been thinking?

I padded out into the kitchen to fix some coffee and spotted a note wedged under my sugar bowl. It read: 'Dinner, my place, 8 p.m. P.S. – Check your microwave. B.'

I open the microwave and looked inside. There was a bakery bag sitting inside, and I opened it in a rush. Oh that man was a God. Cinnamon Danishes; my favorite.

I settled myself at my breakfast bar with fresh coffee and a Danish and hit speed dial two on my phone. Bobby picked up on the third ring.

"Talk."

"Hey man," I said with a smile. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Not a problem," he said tersely.

"You in a meeting, bro?" I asked, guessing he was by his clipped responses.

"Affirmative," came his reply.

Oh, this could be so much fun. "I just got out the shower, and I'm sitting here in nothing but a towel, drinking coffee and eating that Danish you left me. I dreamed of you this morning, and it's making me go hard just thinking about it,"

Bobby was silent so I continued. "You had me cuffed to the bed and were licking chocolate sauce off my hard cock…"

Bobby coughed, and I stifled an evil giggle. I bet he was squirming in his chair. "And when you sucked my dick into your mouth I was so turned on, I came almost instantly."

"Right. Yes, I understand," he gritted out.

I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from sniggering.

There was silence, and finally he carried on. "It sounds like you have a serious situation there. I'll be sure to give it my fullest attention later. I can assure you that I will deal with this personally."

I shivered at his words. "Before or after dinner?" I whispered.

"I'll cancel my dinner plans. This situation requires a firm hand before it gets out of control. Please understand that rectifying this matter is of utmost importance to me." And with that, he hung up.

Shit, I was in so much trouble later.

* * *

Damn, I hadn't been this nervous since high school, and the ten second ride down in the elevator to his second floor apartment seemed to take an eternity. I gave myself a mental slap in the face. I mean how bad could this be?

I heaved the doors open and Bobby stared up at me from his laptop; he had his blank face on. Oh shit…

"I had a bit of a problem this afternoon," he growled as he slammed his computer shut. "Some tease thought it would be funny for me to sit in a meeting with Mayor Juniak with a hard on threatening to burst out of my combats, knowing full well that there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it."

I gulped. "Sorry, man."

He crossed the room in three long strides and slammed me back into the wall. "I don't believe you, Santos. I think you need to show me just how sorry you really are," he hissed in my ear.

"What…" I whispered.

"Strip," he commanded.

Fucking hell, he was so mad. I'd never seen him like this before. "Bobby," I cajoled, "It was a joke, bro. I didn't mean for you to..."

Bobby lashed out and backhanded me across the face causing me to gasp in shock. "Strip. Now."

He stepped back, giving me room to breathe, and I slipped my black silk shirt off and tugged my tank top over my head, throwing them both on the floor at my feet.

"And the rest," he demanded.

His tone of voice told me that I was in for a world of hurt if I disobeyed him. I toed off my Vans, revealing my bare feet and unfastened my knee length ripped combats, sliding them down over my hips and letting them drop to the floor. I shivered slightly as the coolness of his apartment brushed over my naked body, and goose bumps broke out on my skin when I saw the feral look in Bobby's eyes.

"Turn around," he snarled.

I obeyed, and he kicked my feet wide, shoving me against the wall and I brought my hands up to brace myself against the concrete. I heard rustling behind me and Bobby spoke again, whispering in my ear. "Twenty minutes I had to sit there painfully hard, so as punishment, I think you need twenty reminders of why you're not going to do that to me ever again."

I yelped as his leather belt caught me across my ass and he pressed himself flush against me. "Every time you make a noise from now on, I'm gonna add an extra lash. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" I breathed.

He struck me again, this time on the other cheek and I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning. By the time he was halfway though my ass was burning and my cock was hard.

He grabbed hold of my loose hair and jerked my head back roughly."You're a very bad boy."

Smack!

"And if you come…"

Smack!

"Before I say you can…"

Smack!

"It won't be your ass…"

Smack!

"I'll be whipping…"

Smack!

"Next time."

Smack!

"I hope…"

Smack!

"That you…"

Smack!

"Don't disappoint me…"

Smack!

"Lester."

Smack!

He let go of my hair, and I pressed my forehead against the cool concrete block of the apartment wall. My ass ached, and my legs were made of rubber.

Damn, I didn't know how much more of this I could take. All I wanted was for him to bury himself inside me and let me have release, but for some reason, I knew that I was going to be left frustrated for a while.

Bobby pushed himself flush against me again and settled his hands on my hips. Damn it, he was naked! Then the hell did that happen? He bit down gently on the love bite he gave me last night and I moaned in response.

"Bobby…please, have pity on me." I whispered.

"Oh no, I don't think you have suffered enough just yet." He reached round and took hold of my dick, squeezing it playfully.

I let out a groan. "Please," I begged.

"Not yet." His rough, calloused hand worked my shaft, and he slipped an arm around my waist to support me.

Please, I thought. Just let me come. I could feel my orgasm building and when I was oh, so close, Bobby stopped and stepped away. Cock-teasing bastard.

"Turn round," he commanded.

On shaky legs I obeyed and used the wall for support again as my legs seemed incapable of holding me upright. I braced my hands on my thighs and tried to slow my breathing. Looking at him through a veil of my hair, he looked fucking amazing -sleek, toned muscles, a beautiful tribal tattoo that curled across his hip and down his leg, dark mesmerizing eyes and the most amazing package I had ever seen.

He gave me a small smile as he took in my clearly aroused state. "Bedroom. Now," he said. That feral look was back in his eyes, and I knew that he wasn't through punishing me just yet.

I walked gingerly into his bedroom and gasped. Bobby's room was dark, lit only by clusters of candles on his armoire and on his matching nightstand. Without warning, he pushed me forward until my knees hit the edge of the bed, brushing against the dark blue comforter.

"Lie down on your back, Lester," he breathed in my ear. "And close your eyes."

He could have told me to walk off a bridge and I would have obeyed him right now. I slid onto the bed and pushed the comforter aside; it would only get in the way. Like the good submissive I was I closed my eyes, trusting that whatever Bobby did to me, he wouldn't intentionally cause me serious pain or damage. Besides, we'd been partners at Rangeman since the very beginning. I had trusted him with my life for a long time now.

There was a click of metal as he slapped a handcuff on my wrist, and he tugged my arm up to secure it to the metal scroll work of his bed frame. I felt the air move as he walked round the bed, and before I could blink he was doing the same thing to my other arm. Damn, well I guess I did say last night that he could tie me down next time.

Be careful what you wish for, Santos, I admonished myself. Fuck. Who was I kidding? I was so fucking turned on, and I knew that I was in for a good time. It beat screwing some random chick that I'd picked up in some shitty bar. I actually felt comfortable with Bobby, and I knew that I could let my guard down and enjoy myself.

The bed dipped with his weight and I jumped when he bit down on my hip. "Lift up that pretty ass of yours," he ordered.

I raised my hips up off the bed and he slid a pillow under my butt, raising my hips up off the bed and exposing me to him. He trailed his hand across my balls and teased my opening with the tip of his finger. As swiftly as it had appeared, his hand vanished again.

A few beats later he touched my leg and skimmed his fingers over my muscles. He dragged his nails down my leg, and I bit back a moan as he slipped something that felt like rope around my ankle. With a sharp tug he stretched my body tight and secured my bound ankle to the foot board. As he tied my other ankle to the bed a feeling of helplessness washed over me and I shuddered as it was quickly wiped away by feelings of lust and desire. Mmm... pain and fear were perfect chasers for a good orgasm.

We'd never done this sort of stuff in bed before, and I wondered how he knew just how much it turned me on. "How did you know?" I whispered.

Bobby laughed. "Remember Heather?"

"Yeah." How could I forget that little hellcat? I'd even dated her for a few weeks.

"She got drunk one night and confessed all your dirty little bedroom secrets to me," he replied.

Damn. How could I be angry with her?

Bobby straddled my hips and gently caressed my face with his hands. He ran his fingertips lightly over my eyelids and I could feel his breath hot on my face. "Open your eyes for me lover. I want to see your eyes."

The candles cast shadows across this perfect body, accentuating the planes of his abs and chest. I wanted to run my hands over him, and I rattle the cuffs in frustration. "Could you maybe…?"

"Not a chance, Santos. Not until I have finished with you. Only then will I let you go."

I pouted, and he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it just hard enough to cause me a touch of pain. Man, he was good. He pulled back and reached out to pick up a long white candle off the night stand, and I felt my eyes go wide. Shit, he wouldn't, would he?

"Relax," he murmured as he upended the burning candle, spilling hot wax across my chest. I struggled against my bonds as Bobby drizzled random patterns over my abs. The wax burned against my skin for a few seconds and as he moved he brushed against my painfully hard cock. Fucking hell, this was amazing and I was going to come soon.

Bobby seemed to sense my spiralling state of arousal, and just when I thought that I was going to get the release I so desperately needed, he jerked away and splashed a few drops of hot wax on the tip of my shaft. I hissed in pain and almost instantly Bobby dipped his head down and sucked my dick into his mouth, soothing the fire and pain away.

"Was that bad?" he whispered.

I could only nod in response as I was incapable of forming a coherent sentence right then.

"Should I let you come Lester?" he teased.

"Please," I begged.

More hot wax splattered across my chest and I moaned as it set hard on my nipple. The tightening sensation as it dried was exquisite. Bobby roughly brushed the cool wax away and twisted the bar though my nipple. Hard.

I tried to arch into him, but I was bound so tight I had no room to move. I wanted him pressed against me, inside me. "Please," I begged again.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked as he tipped a little more of the hot liquid on my chest, causing me to groan in pleasure, and then blew the candle out. He moved down my body to settle on my legs, and I struggled to watch his movements because of how he had tied me down.

I gasped as cool gel made the sensitive skin round my anus tingle as Bobby smeared lube over me.

"I think," he whispered as he gently slid what must have been the remnants of the candle deep inside me, "that you have been punished enough. I'm going to let you come now," he continued, sliding the thick piece of wax nearly out of me again.

I moaned in pleasure at the sensations assaulting my body, and as Bobby continued to slide the candle in and out of me, he brought his mouth down to my cock and teased the tip with his tongue.

"For the love of God, Bobby," I gasped.

He finally took pity on me and slid my thick length into his mouth. The heady combination of his warm mouth on me and the cool wax penetrating me was too much, and I yelled his name and fought against my restraints as a powerful orgasm battered my body.

Sated, I relaxed against the soft cotton sheets. Bobby removed the candle and kissed his way up my body until his lips met mine. I tenderly licked a drop of cum from his lower lip and kissed him lazily.

"Thank you," I murmured against his lips.

"You're more than welcome, lover," he breathed. "But I'm not finished just yet."

I looked up at him and he smiled down at me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I want one more thing before I let you go, Lester. I want to slide that cock of yours inside me and ride you until we both come. What do you say?"

"Hell yeah baby; bring it on," I replied with a grin.

Bobby slid off the bed in one fluid, graceful movement and came back with a condom. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and slid the rubber over my dick, which was now hard again.

Hell, what was he doing to me? I never recovered this fast with a woman. I was starting to think that my libido preferred Bobby over women. Then again, looking at him in the candle light, he was just like I thought last night: God damn fucking amazing. He was also my partner, and at the back of my mind my common sense was telling me not to mix business with pleasure. I stamped down on that errant thought; now was not the time to go soul searching or analysing anything.

Thankfully Bobby soon pushed all coherent thoughts out of my mind as he coated my dick with lube, straddled my hips and guided my shaft slowly inside him. We both groaned in ecstasy as I slipped inside him to the hilt. Fucking hell, he felt so good. With his hands braced on my chest he rode me hard and fast, tweaking and tugging at my nipples and he impaled himself on my rock hard cock again and again.

His own erection was crushed against my stomach and it was getting a serious hammering as our sweat soaked bodies slid against one another. He suddenly picked up his speed, and I knew he was about to come. His toned body shuddered in release and his trapped dick spasmed and twitched as he shot his hot load over me.

Still attentive to my needs, he kept going until a second orgasm slammed into me, and I nearly blacked out from the force of it. He eased himself off my throbbing cock and curled against my side.

"Man, that was so fucking hot," he chuckled.

"Tell me about it," I groaned in response. "Next time I get to tie you down bro."

He touched his lips to my collar bone. "Any time," he whispered.

Bobby had picked off the remaining wax and cleaned his sticky cum off my body when we shared a shower. He'd also kissed my rope burns better, promising to find something else to tie me down with next time.

* * *

I lay on my side, cuddled against his warm body, and my head rested in the crook of his arm, while I drew lazy circles on his chest with my fingertips. He smelled good; he felt good. And I felt fucking fantastic. In all honesty he made me feel on top of the world, and I was beginning to wonder if this would turn out to be more than just a casual fuck.

Could I handle a relationship with my best friend?

Hell, it wasn't like I didn't know what his dark secrets were and what he was really like at six in the morning with a hangover. Something to think about, I guess.

A wicked thought popped into my brain and I bit back a snigger.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah," he whispered sleepily as he tenderly stroked my hair back from my face.

"You got anymore meetings tomorrow?"


End file.
